Let's Go Back
by GSRH
Summary: Hermione has been through a rough time, but she knows she'll always have a home to go back to. As Hermione returns to Hogwarts she finds there's a whole new summer camp program that she's been roped into helping with! Shenanigans ensue as Hermione tries to navigate her relationships while trying to control unruly groups of kids! Dramione AU, Rated T for Language, RnR
1. Going Back

Hermione inhaled the unforgettable musk of the corridors as she made her way to the headmaster's office. How long it had been since she'd been back. Almost eight years, she thought with a mild sense of bewilderment. Well, she was just glad that it would always be here for her, even in times as sorry as this.

As she continued on her path she wasn't surprised she didn't see anyone. Usually there was no one here during summer, and Hermione was actually quite surprised she'd been able to come during the off season. She had reached her destination and muttered the password that revealed the spiraling stairwell. As she ascended the stairs she thought she'd probably be giddy as a schoolgirl to be back here if only the circumstances were different. Under the current situation she was actually quite embarrassed and hoped to avoid any further questioning on the topic. Mcgonagall had already given her a thorough interrogation upon Hermione's initial phone call. It was quite a shock for the poor women, afteral it's not everyday a previous star-pupil and war-hero calls in tears, unsure of what to do. Of course, in true Minerva fashion, she recovered quickly and assessed the best course of action. She had offered Hermione her old Head's room back and ensured her they had plenty of work for her to help with. Mcgonagall knew the stubborn girl would never stay with them unless she could give them some kind of compensation, and both women valued hard work far more than money. So one agonizing phone call later Hermione was packed and headed out to her second home.

As she landed on the top step she was ecstatic to see the woman standing in front of the desk. "Hello Professor," Hermione politely stated as she was feeling quite awkward, "thank you so much for letting me come back. I'm eager to get started on whatever you've got for me!" She assumed she'd be helping make lesson plans or organizing classrooms for the upcoming school year.

"Oh please Hermione, call me Minerva. And yes about the job. We're so excited to have another pair of hands on deck! I'm sure you'll be great with the children and I'm sure they'll be delighted to meet you. Come now, I trust you know the way to your room. You can tidy up and I'll introduce you during dinner." Minerva moved away from the desk and closer to Hermione as she spoke, slowly guiding them towards the staircase.

Hermione however, had other plans. "What children?" She whipped around to face the other women. "Isn't it summer break? Why are there kids here?" She felt slightly overwhelmed at the idea of being surrounded by children. Not that she didn't love them, which she did, she just found it a little harder to be around them now. Especially babies, they were the hardest.

Minerva looked slightly surprised, "I was under the impression you knew Hermione, I'm sorry. Well, I simply don't have time to explain everything to you, but in short we've opened a summer camp. You've been paired with a veteran counselor who will guide you and mentor you in these first few weeks. I'll send them over to pick you up for dinner." And with that the older woman was off, skirting past Hermione and disappearing down the hallway.

Hermione had dealt with shock a lot in her life. The war had taught her that. However, with recent events she was more vulnerable than usual and as a result couldn't handle it as well as she might have. She couldn't help but stand in shock for a moment. The school had a summer camp? She'd have a mentor? Who was it?

"Oh well, no use puttering around Granger. Best get moving and try to settle in before dinner." Hermione spoke to herself as she went down the stairs. Her feet automatically headed in the direction of the Heads room. She remembered her last year here fondly. When she returned, her and Blaise Zabini were made Heads and given their own room. She loved it and had spent far more time than she'd like to admit curled up by the fire. And Blaise had been a manageable companion, even friendly at times. It was only bad if he brought home a drunken conquest, or worse, if his bff decided to drop by. Even after a war Malfoy still hadn't given up on teasing her. She did notice he'd stopped using Mudblood and had let up a little all over, it was only a minor improvement though.

As she came to a stop in front of the familiar door, Hermione realised she'd forgotten to ask for the password. She figured she'd try her old one and sure enough it worked. Thank goodness because she was in desperate need of a shower.

Stepping into the flat was like stepping back into her last year here. It was the same living space, on the right were the bookshelves and the fireplace. On the left, a lovely little kitchen embedded in the wall with an island for a table. Hermione headed into the room and saw the staircase that lead to her room on the right and on the left was… she supposed no one's right now. And the bathroom was located between them.

Finally in her room she realized it wasn't exactly like her last year here. Instead of Gryffindor red and gold smearing every surface possible there was only hints here and there. It was all in all much more neutral and to be perfectly honest, Hermione preferred it.

Unpacked and dressed in some clean jeans and a simple t-shirt Hermione was looking around the kitchen to see if someone had stocked it when she heard a knock. "Perfect timing." she thought. The mere idea of dinner was enough to get her excited.

Pulling open the door Hermione wasn't sure what she'd been expecting, but what she found was certainly not it. There was simply no way in hell Minerva was that old or crazy to have paired her with him. Even the thought that he was here was too much for her brain to grasp.

"Granger?" The silver haired ferret asked, "You alright?" When that didn't warrant a response he prodded further, "Oh, come on Granger, I'm not that good looking. You're gonna make me blush." And sure enough that snapped her out of it.

"Malfoy?! What the hell are you doing here?" Her confusion, outrage, shock, and disbelief swirled inside her. How could this be possible?

"Careful Granger, can't have that kind of language around the kids, now can we?" He quipped with his signature smirk.

Hermione was in total shock still. She had about a million questions that would only lead to more questions. She was tempted to reach out and pinch him to make sure he was really there and this wasn't just some kind of joke. But no. Draco Malfoy had just come to pick her up for dinner.


	2. A Walk to Remember

The sounds of their steps echoed off the walls, filling the silence. After she'd gotten over the initial shock they'd started towards dinner. She may have calmed down a little, but she hadn't even tried to tackle the other pressing issue. That fact that she was to be paired with him all summer. How could Minerva have done this to her? The women knew better than most how little they'd gotten along. But even he wasn't going to stand between her and food so she'd willingly left with him.

Hermione's eyes wandered towards him for what must have been the thousandth time during their walk. She couldn't get over how much he'd changed, well physically. She was positive he was still the same vile human being underneath everything. But the new build and updated style certainly made him more tolerable. She'd almost had another heart attack when she saw that he was wearing jeans. Muggle clothes on the infamous pureblood. It wasn't just the clothes that had changed though. He was wearing his hair loose instead of glued back. She thought it suited him, made him seem a little less evil. But only a little.

"Granger, at this point you should just take a picture. It'll last much longer and you can stop trying to be sneaky." Malfoy startled her as he spoke.

Hermione couldn't help the red that flooded her face. "I don't take pictures of things unless they're beautiful or memorable. And you are neither." She stated factually, not even bothering to deny the stareing.

"Oh come on Hermione, we both know that's not true." She couldn't help but stop walking at this remark. "Granger?" Malfoy turned once he realised she'd stopped keeping pace.

"You just called me Hermione…" She couldn't recall a time that he'd done that before. After so many years of hearing 'Granger' her name sounded so foreign coming from him.

"Well that's your name, isn't it? You can call me Draco you know. It's not like we're in school anymore." He spoke so casually and turned to continue on. As if he hadn't just made a totally mature and appropriate comment. There had been no mockery, no harsh tone. It was almost...friendly.

Hermione hurried to catch up to the alien creature ahead of her. "Who are you and what have you done with Malfoy?"

"I've just changed, _Hermione_. I know you've noticed the physical ones," he cast her a telling smirk, "but I also learned a lot after we graduated. I think you'll find we have a good bit in common." Now Hermione was sure someone had replaced him. There was no way this was the same person who had teased and tormented her throughout school. She was weary to believe anything he said. "And don't think I didn't notice your change as well. I like the hair, by the way. It suits you much better than that bush you used to have." He had the audacity to wink.

Hermione immediately reached for her hair. She twirled a finger around one stand. It was much shorter now and thus easier to manage. It still had it's voluminous texture, but now it was bob length and she could actually brush or straighten it if she so chose. "Yes, well...you look less like a vampire now so I suppose that's good." Hermione mentally berated herself. Really? That was the best comeback she could think of? In her defense she was thrown off guard by this 'new' Malfoy.

Then another thing Hermione had never witnessed before happened. Draco Malfoy laughed. A good proper laugh, complete with a smile and belly grab. Now she was positive he'd been possesed.

"Yes, I got bored of looking so severe. Plus," he moved a little closer to her, "women go crazy for the disheveled look." He winked at her yet again, a common quirk of his it seemed. Before Hermione realised it they'd reached the Great Hall. She'd been so focused on Malfoy that she hadn't even noticed how close they were.

She didn't get the chance to respond because Malfoy was already pushing through the doors into the hall. Hermione followed and could hardly believe her eyes. The hall was filled with kids ranging from first years to seventh. What astounded Hermione more than the sheer number of kids here during summer was that they weren't organized by any house system that she could tell. Tables were mostly made up of age and instead of red, blue, yellow, and green kids were dressed in a variety of colors. There didn't even appear to be a uniform.

"C'mon Granger, can't have you missing your big intro. Follow me." And without hesitation Malfoy grabbed her hand and dragged her to the front of the room. Hermione looked down at his hand around her wrist. She was flooded with emotion, the past few days having been the most strenuous and confusing of her life, and now Malfoy was touching her and not throwing a fit about it. It was all a bit too much for her.

"Ah Miss Granger, I see you found Mr Malfoy well enough." Minerva greeted them, but the glance she gave to their hands didn't go unnoticed. Hermione ripped her arm away from Malfoy and made her way around the table. "I know you haven't been able to catch up much, but they'll be plenty of time for that later. I trust Mr Malfoy explained everything to you Hermione?"

"Actually, no. The walk was much shorter than we anticipated." Hermione wasn't quite sure why she'd given an excuse. It's not like she cared if Malfoy got in trouble or not.

"Very well then. As I mentioned earlier we now have a summer camp program. We've made it mandatory for first years, but most the students continue to come back. It offers students a chance to mingle outside their houses, as we abolish those during camp, and gives some of them a better alternative to going home. You and Mr Malfoy are responsible for the seventh year team and games management. Camp doesn't officially start till tomorrow so you two can use tonight to go over the rules and guidelines for the summer. Mr Malfoy has a copy of the regulations, however I'm sure he's quite familiar with them. He's been helping us here for the past five summers." Minerva smiled fondly at Malfoy and returned to her meal.

Hermione sat in silence trying to, yet again, process everything. She didn't have much time though, because before she knew it Minerva was introducing the counselors to the school. Hermione had been so busy thinking when she'd entered the hall she hadn't even noticed the familiar faces. Neville was a returning counselor, along with Luna and much to Hermione's dismay Lavender Brown. Blaise was here too and she made a note to say hi to him after dinner. She actually wouldn't mind catching up with him and the others a bit. Theo Nott and Padma Patil were here as well, but Hermione hadn't particularly known them in school. Padma she knew a little through DA but she'd been much closer with Parvati. 'Well, this should be an interesting summer', Hermione thought.


	3. Dinner with Draco?

As dinner came to a close Hermione found herself more tired than she'd been in awhile. It had been the type of day that made it feel like this morning was yesterday. She abandoned any hope of having a conversation with anyone, and instead chose to go back to her room and attempt to sleep. She managed to get past everyone with a polite wave and was skirting past students, attempting to make her way out. It wasn't until she was few steps out in the hallway that she realised she'd grown a shadow. Hermione's war training kicked in for a moment, making her continue on and chose the best course of action. As she weighed her options of violence and magic she realised she was being a bit irrational. She was in the school after all. Hermione abandoned her battle strategy and whipped around.

She regretted not attacking her follower. "What do you want Malfoy?"

"Well, McGonagall did just tell you I'd be giving you the rundown of things here. Unless you somehow forgot that," which she had, "though I doubt it with that massive head of yours." She was about to retort when he cut her off. "Anyway, let's go. Haven't got all night. Some of us need our beauty sleep a little bit more than others." He gave her a pointed look as he passed.

Ignoring his jab, which took almost all of her energy, Hermione realised something, "And whose room shall we go to?" He'd been heading in the direction of her room, but she didn't exactly remember inviting him in.

"Looks like Mcgonagall kept quite a bit from you, Granger. I take it she didn't tell you who your roommate is?" He turned around to look at her. He wanted to see her reaction when she put the pieces together.

"Look Malfoy what are you talking ab…"She drained off as she answered her own question. "...no. She didn't….Minerva would never..." She looked up at Draco almost pleading him to tell her it was a joke. He'd just been pulling her leg.

Nope, no joke." He said, reading her mind. "I'm headed back to _our_ room for the debriefing." And before Hermione could have a meltdown Draco didn't miss a beat. "Now hurry up,. Like I said, we don't have forever."

They walked briskly back to...their..room. Hermione's brain was beyond fried at this point. Was Minerva trying to kill her? Because it certainly seemed that way. First she'd paired her with him, then she'd roomed them together, what was next? At this point she wouldn't be surprised if the witch locked them in a broom closet together! 'Goodness, let's hope not', thought Hermione. 'Even if he is hotter and a bit more mature and kinda tolerable and slightly do-able….Oh my goodness Hermione Granger stop it right now!' That was it. Hermione had officially lost her marbles. She was self-diagnosing herself as insane. Because there was no way she had even thought about having sex with Malfoy. No. Way.

"Granger, stop blushing and start walking." Malfoy called from up ahead. He was almost at the door. And at some point, in her mental shock, she'd stopped walking. Hermione quickly ran to catch up and they reached the door at the same time. "So Hermione," Malfoy smiled at her, "what's the password?"

"What do you mean what's the password? Didn't you say you're living here too? How'd you get your stuff in if you don't know the password?" Hermione should honestly give up making sense of her life now.

"Mcgonagall let me in earlier today and told me I could settle in but once I left I had to wait for you to let me back in. She said you'd know it because it's your old Head's password. I don't know Granger, I just let the woman have her way without too many questions. She's done a lot for me." Hermione would have pried further but between his done-talking-about-it tone and the other pressing issue at hand she decided to put it on the backburner.

"Yes, I know the password." She wasn't quite sure how he'd react to it though.

"Well then.. what are you waiting for? Let us in." He looked at her expectantly, arms crossed and feigning impatience.

Hermione had never been happier to have chosen such a lovely password. She didn't think she'd get the chance to say this to him without sounding like a schoolgirl again. Even if he did have that effect on her. Proudly, she stepped closer to the door and said, "Ferret."

The door creaked open and Hermione threw Malfoy a smile on her way into the room. "That's your bloody password?!", she heard from the hallway.


	4. Getting Tipsy

Malfoy sat glaring at Hermione over the brim of his cup.

"Are you really going to act like a five year old all night?" Hermione cuddled deeper into her blankets as she spoke. She'd nicely cocooned herself on the sofa in front of the fire. Malfoy had already claimed the love seat that was closer to the heat. "I made that password forever ago, and even Zabini thought it was funny!" She immediately realised bringing up Blaise wouldn't help her cause. Clearly Malfoy didn't love the idea of his friend taking her side.

"I think I need something stronger than tea to deal with you, Granger." He abruptly got up and went to the cupboards. He pulled out a bottle of red wine and proceeded to pour himself a rather large glass full. Where he'd gotten the wine or the glasses from she wasn't sure. "Would you care to join me Hermione? You look like you could use some."

"What the hell, why not? You're right I could use some." She'd had an agonizingly long forty-eight hours and wine sounded perfect right now, if she was being honest.

"Care to talk about it?" He asked while pouring her an equally full glass. Draco Malfoy being kind and considerate? Just another reason she could use a drink.

"Maybe in a drink or two. I'm too sober right now, and quite frankly you're the last person I want to talk to about this." Hermione was shocking herself with her honesty, but she really didn't have the energy to put up fronts anymore. "Unfortunately, you may be my only option." She mumbled the last bit to herself. Unfortunately Malfoy just happened to be handing her the wine.

"Now you've intrigued me, please go on." He sounded like a kid about to find out what his Christmas presents were.

"I told you," Hermione raised her glass in a mock toast, "in a few more drinks." And with that she tipped her head back and nearly downed it. Thankfully, she did leave some. She didn't want to appear too desperate. She still had some dignity.

"Well, well...Who would've thought the almighty Hermione Granger, bookworm extraordinaire, could actually hold her liquor?" Malfoy was enjoying himself quite a bit. "Anyway, we probably should discuss the briefing." He said, drawing attention away from whatever was bothering her so much. If he knew anything about her it was that she valued work above almost anything else, especially personal matters.

"Right, right." She said, gathering herself into a more upright position. "Minerva mentioned that we'd be in charge of the seventh years, and something about games?"

"Yup. You're quite lucky you got paired with me, Granger. Aside, from obvious reasons," Hermione snorted, "Mcgonagall has a soft spot for me and gives me the best year. Trust me, you do not want to be babysitting the first years." Hermione opened her mouth to ask why and anticipating her question Malfoy said, "Think of one-hundred first year me's. Don't worry, you'll see during games." Immediately Hermione got it. It sent a shiver down her spine just thinking about the horror.

"So," Malfoy continued on, "we basically meet with our group in the morning to give them their schedules for the day, then go to wherever the games station is and spend the day rotating years. So we might have first years, first and continue until we've gone through every year. Then we have another meeting with our year to recap the day. Finally there's a counselor meeting while they're at dinner. There's a couple more things but you'll get the jist of it tomorrow, learn by doing, you know?"

Hermione actually did. She nodded thoughtfully as she processed. It made enough sense to her. "What's tomorrow's game?" She was only worried about one game. Anything else she could handle. Just not…

"Quidditch!" Malfoy said with clear excitement. "We start practices tomorrow because there's a huge tournament at the end of the summer. We rotate which group practices instead of regular activities. And today, Saturdays, are free days, so we'll go tomorrow then next Monday."

Hermione couldn't think of a time in her life that everything had been conspiring against her so much. She downed the rest of her wine and silently went to refill her glass. She was going to need more wine if she wanted to get through this. After she'd refilled her glass and cozied up under her blankets again, she looked at Malfoy. "Do you know what happened the last time I rode a broom, Malfoy?"

He noticed the pink tint her cheeks had already taken on. He wondered if she knew how much of a light-weight she was. "No, Hermione. Please enlighten me." He leaned forward in his chair, anticipating her answer.

"I fell off. Well, first I flew straight up, then I fell off. I probably would have died if…." Hermione got a lost look in her eyes as she trailed off. Malfoy was just about to ask if she was alright when she burst into tears. "Oh, bloody hell! I promised myself I was done with this! Bloody tears, traitors." She was mumbling incoherently to herself, and Malfoy wasn't quite sure how to respond. Of course, he'd seen women cry before. Pansy whenever he rejected her, for example. But that wasn't anything like this. This...looked like it hurt.

He couldn't think of anything else to do except move closer. He abandoned his spot on the loveseat in favor of the one next to her on the sofa. He awkwardly patted her back.

"Oh, Draco," He was slightly taken aback by the use of his first name, "you probably think I'm a fool. But I have a good reason to cry! I swear. I don't just...cry willy nilly." The wine had clearly taken its effect on her. "See, Ron, the bastard, came home drunk again. Maybe high too, he does that too sometimes. But this time was bad. He wanted...he wanted.." Her crying increased and Draco could only assume what she meant. As she continued on he hated the Weasel more and more each second. It would be a miracle if she finished and he didn't go off to kill the idiot.

"It's okay Hermione, I understand." Draco said, making more soothing circles on her back.

Sniffling, she calmed down a little bit. It was actually easy to talk to him. "Well, anyway he had come home at about seven and by the time I got him..off of me...it was time for work. So I just left. I didn't think he'd follow me. But he did. Wanted to have it out in front of the whole office. Started screaming at me about so many things. The worst was about how bad in bed I apparently am. Which I'm not, for the record," Although whose record and why it mattered she wasn't quite sure. "As a result, my boss fired me. All because of him! I didn't do anything!" All of a sudden she was up and pacing the floor. "I didn't do a damn thing and he..he..he's horrible! An awfully, spoiled, wanker. Worse than you used to be, Draco!"

"Gee thanks, Hermione." He was trying not to be amused, as she was having a proper meltdown, but she looked so darn cute. Her hair was bemused and ruffled from the blankets and her agitated state. Her face was slightly red now, and she kept wobbling around. Realizing just how much she was wobbling he realised walking might not be the best idea for her right now. "Ok, come on Granger. Down girl." He said pulling her back to the couch.

Huffing was the only sign of protest Draco received. "You now, you're really not as bad as you used to be Draco." Hermione said, taking a completely different turn. "You're nice and not..evil. It's weird." Draco couldn't help the laugh that escaped him. Never would he have imagined the Golden Gryffindor sitting tipsy next to him, calling him nice no less, and yet here they were.

"Alright, Hermione, I think you need some sleep." He scooped her up and started carrying her to her room. As much as he was enjoying himself, he did need a fellow counselor tomorrow. They'd have a big day ahead of them and having a hangover wasn't going to help Hermione's situation.

The last thing Hermione saw before fading off was a male figure standing at her door, looking back at her fondly. What a nice dream she thought as she fell asleep...


	5. The Morning After

When Hermione awoke the next morning she was more than a little confused. For starters, she'd forgotten about the alarm she set when she'd unpacked yesterday. How had she gotten into her bed? She tried to sit up but immediately her head disagreed. The night came rushing back to her. Most of it anyway…

She remembered getting her second glass of wine. She struggled to remember what happened afterwards though. Something about Quidditch? Not in the mood to dwell on things, she decided a shower and some breakfast would do her some good.

She traversed from her room to their shared bathroom, being careful to bring all her toiletries with her. She didn't trust that if she left her shampoo in the bathroom where Draco could get it that her hair wouldn't suddenly be blonde. 'Wait a moment….did I just call him Draco?', Hermione thought to herself. It hadn't even sounded unnatural...even if it had just been in her head.

Brushing away the thought she deposited her towel and belongings on a little bench outside the shower curtain and turned on the water. Her hangover had faded slightly but she'd neglected to turn the bathroom lights on, instead favoring a candle light charm emitting from her wand. Soft, natural light was always much more soothing than the fluorescent devil's they'd had installed when they'd rebuilt Hogwarts. Unfortunately, someone had the bright idea, literally, to add a touch of Muggle culture to the building in an attempt to demolish old wartime beliefs. Why they'd picked light bulbs and not television and phones she'd never understand.

Stepping under the now scalding water Hermione let out a small moan of happiness. She lived for the simple pleasures in life like hot showers, reading in hammocks, and petting cute animals. She took her time going through her basic routine. Slowly massaged her headache away with shampoos and conditioners. Spent time lathering her body in her favorite body wash. And her favorite thing of all was reaching across the bathroom, grabbing her wand, and casting a targeted hair removal spell. Sometimes she shaved the Muggle way, but even she indulged in doing things magically occasionally. Plus, with how hot it had been she didn't want to sport chopped up legs from her own attempts when she donned a pair of shorts. Finally stepping out of the shower and drying off Hermione felt about a million times better. No more hangover which was great, but she also found herself lacking much memory from last night's affairs.

Not one to be bothered with things she couldn't control, Hermione dressed and dried her hair. The short bob didn't take much styling for it to look manageable, one of Hermione's favorite features of her new do. She through on a white headband to keep her sidebangs tucked away and was out the door to get some breakfast….if they had anything in the cupboards that was.

As she descended the staircase her daydream of food was interrupted. "Ah, look who's finally awake." Called Draco from one of the seats at the island. In front of him sat a plate of scrambled eggs and toast that looked beyond delicious to Hermione.

"Finally?" Hermione stated incredulously. "It's 7:30 and we're not needed till 8 for the counselors meeting." Hermione Granger was never late and always punctual. Even on mornings when she woke up hungover.

"Right, right." Draco brushed away her comment and offered her a spread similar to his. "So how's your head this morning?" He said with a knowing look.

Hermione choose to eat rather than dignify him with an answer. She couldn't believe she'd gotten drunk with him last night. She also couldn't believe what she was eating. "Oh my goodness, Draco!" The aforementioned jumped at his companions sudden outburst. "These are the best eggs I think I've ever tasted! Where on earth did you get them from?"

"I made them." Draco said between barely concealed laughs. Hermione was dumbstruck for a moment before she actually looked around the kitchen. She realised there were eggs, milk, bread and butter, pans, and basically just a huge mess right in front of her. She'd been a little preoccupied by the sight of food to have noticed.

"Where'd you learn to cook?" She asked to sedated her curiosity. When would the pureblood prat have ever needed to cook for himself.

"Well I started to learn when I was younger. My parents both traveled a lot and left me with maids. They were lovely women who could cook things from all over the world." Hermione was too stunned by his honesty to butt in with questions about why they'd had maids, not house elves. "I don't suppose you know this but I was forced to live in Muggle London for about a year after the war. I had very limited use of magic and the Ministry gave me a percentage of my savings I had monthly access to. I just started to cook more then I suppose." He snuck a look at her from the corner of his eye to see her reaction. He almost lost his cool and laughed in her face. She was wearing the most dumbfounded expression Draco had ever seen on the wiz kid.

"Draco that's incredible…", Hermione would have never guessed about any of it. It did explain his lack of prejudice towards her and why he'd taken to Muggle clothing. "I mean, I'm sorry you were mostly raised by maids. Why not house elves? And that's incredibly lucky for you to have just gone to Muggle London. Had you ever been before? Did you like it?" Hermione felt herself babbling and asking question after question, but she couldn't help it. That was the most information the infamous Draco Malfoy had ever given to her. And of course, her curiosity was rivaled by none.

Draco tried and failed to contain a laugh, a noise Hermione had never quite heard before. He just laughed for a minute and Hermione thought it was… wonderful. He looked so happy and she could glimpse over the tops of the high walls he always had up and see what he looked like unguarded. Well, less guarded than usual. Much like Hermione she suspected he never really put his walls down one-hundred percent. "I think you've learned enough about me for now, Hermione." The use of her first name causing her to blush slightly. Draco calmed down a bit more and leveled his gaze with hers. "Do you remember last night Hermione?"

"Uhm… to be honest no. I just remember your debriefing and then getting another glass of wine. I assumed that I just got sleepy and went to bed. Why? Is that not what happened?" Instant panic flooded through her as she thought of all the possible scenarios that could have happened. Draco did have a reputation after all, and Hermione highly doubted time in the Muggle world had much effect on that. Or had she done something in a drunken stupor?

Draco could hear the wheels spinning in Hermione's brain, could see the smoke coming from her ears due to the fast thought process. "Hermione, calm down." He raised his voice slightly to get her attention. Her gaze snapped to meet his, a mix of emotions swimming in them. "Nothing happened between us, don't worry." He hadn't realized how freaked out the thought of them even kissing would make her, but he'd never let her see how that affected him. "Nothing will happen. You just talked about that smarmy bastard Weasel and why you ended up here. You got pretty upset so I put you to bed."

'Oh.' Hermione felt like a total idiot. She was insane to ever think Draco would try something on her anyway. It was clear he didn't care about blood anymore, but she was still her and he was, well him. Hermione moved from one embarrassment to the other as she started to remember their conversation. "Oh…. I'm sorry to have dumped that on you Draco. I really should learn to handle myself better."

"Hermione, if you handled yourself any better you'd be a robot. Now hurry up, we have a meeting in five." She hadn't even noticed the time slipping by. She hurried to finish her eggs and cleaned her dishes. Grabbing her bag and plopping sunglasses on her head she was ready to go. As she tied her sneakers by the door she saw that Draco was waiting for her.

"I can't wait to get to quidditch practice today, Granger. We're gonna have so much fun." The smirk and evil reminder made her stomach flutter uneasily. Hermione knew today was going to be a long day.


	6. Counsellor's Meeting

Author's Note: So I went on a bit of a hiatus, for which I apologize. I really am sorry guys, I just got wicked busy with school. But now that it's summer I've come back and have a slightly longer chapter as an apology. I hope you don't find my writing too out of character or insane, I mostly write for fun and don't often re-read things too many times. I'm not perfect haha. Regardless I hope you're enjoying the story so far and I'd love any comments or reviews you have.

* * *

Hermione had followed Draco through the familiar corridors and stairways until she recognized the path they were headed on. Draco had gotten fairly quiet once they'd left the room and he'd only gotten more sullen as they'd walked. Hermione broke the strained silence they'd been in with a question. "Hey, are we going to the Room of Requirement?"

Draco didn't bother with a verbal affirmation, instead he just nodded his head and kept walking.

"But wasn't it destroyed in the fire…", Hermione trailed off as she remembered what had also been lost in that fire. No wonder Draco hadn't been very talkative, he must have been reliving some unpleasant memories. Though the war wasn't exactly a bright time for anyone.

"Yes," Draco answered shortly, "it was. But they rebuilt it when they rebuilt the rest of the building. Minerva realized it's potential and all it had done for students over the years so she saw to it herself that the room was rebuilt." He seemed to lighten up at the mention of his previous teacher and Hermione still wasn't sure why he had a soft spot for the women, but it would just have to wait. They'd arrived.

Hermione allowed Draco to step forward and envision the space by himself, after all she had never been in the meeting room before. After a moment he pushed open the door and she followed him inside. The room itself was fairly bare, save for a few armchairs here and there. The biggest piece in the room was the round table that sat in the middle. It looked like everyone else had already gathered around and was waiting on them. Hermione looked down and double-checked her watch. They were on-time, it just appeared everyone else was early.

"Finally! We nearly died waiting for you two love birds to show up." The voice that broke the silence was bright and one Hermione had gotten to know well during her last year here at Hogwarts.

"Oh, shut up Blaise. Hermione's the one who took forever, and I couldn't exactly ditch her when she doesn't know where she's going, could I?" Draco said as he made his way to the chairs that had been left for them. Closest to the door and between Neville and….

"Ginny?" Hermione couldn't believe her eyes. She definitely hadn't seen the youngest Weasley at dinner last night, and she was in doubt as to whether she was currently there or not.

"Who else babe? Now get over here and give me a proper 'Hello'!" Ginny said as she stood and held her arms out expectantly. Hermione reacted out of instinct and went over to hug her. She definitely felt real as Hermione hugged her. She was partly so surprised because she'd just seen Ginny last Sunday at brunch and Gin hadn't mentioned anything about a camp at Hogwarts much less that she'd be working at it.

"What are you doing here? Why didn't you tell me you'd be working here? Or that it exsisted?" Hermione couldn't hide her confusion as she found her chair next to the already seated Draco.

"I could ask you all the same questions babe, but not right now. Later. And we'll also talk about how you got on first name basis with the hottie." Ginny gave her a look that let her know there was no point in denying it or hoping she'd drop it. Ginny's attention to detail when it came to boys was almost scary.

"If you birds are done chatting, I'd like to get this Summer started." Blaise said from his seat next to Ginny. As he saw Hermione and Ginny settle down he took one last look around the table. Everyone was accounted for and he could officially start. "All right everybody. Let's start with introductions, though I'm fairly positive we already know each other. Just say your name, year you're in charge of, and station you'll be running." He looked to his left and nodded as a start signal.

"Luna Lovegood, 5th years, and I'll be going over different magical creatures with the kids." Luna said all of this while looking at the ceiling, probably examining one of the creatures she was talking about. Luna had remained ever the ethereal being she had been back at Hogwarts. Her hair was even a little longer and brighter, though she had filled out a bit and wasn't the waif she used to be. Hermione knew from the papers that Luna had become a leader in the discovery of new magical creatures, having found over fifty new kinds. It turned out she wasn't completely crazy...though it was still debatable.

"Padma Patil, 4th years, and I'll be showing the kids what Muggle London is like and how modern day Muggles live. It's too bad we can't actually leave campus, but holographic spells will just have to do." Hermione didn't know much of what the twins had been up to since graduating. While she had known Parvati better, Hermione remembered seeing Padma around during her last year. She had mostly kept to herself, but she seemed quite friendly now.

"Theo Nott, 3rd year buggers, and defensive wizardry. Like real defense skills, not that crap they tried to teach us. God forbid another war happen, we want these kids to know what to do." Theo seemed excited about teaching the kids applicable skills, but it just sent chills through Hermione. Even though she agreed it would be better to prepare the kids, she prayed they would never need to be. Regardless, it was nice seeing Nott all riled up, it just made him seem cuter. Hermione had forgot what the looker he was, though he hadn't really been on her radar back in the day. Slytherins had always been off-limits to her, it was odd now that they suddenly weren't. 'But', she thought, 'they're not really snakes anymore. Even just thinking about this morning it's clear Draco's not the Slytherin punk he used to be.'

A high-pitched noise broke her train of thought. "Lavender Brown!", Hermione inwardly cringed. "2nd years, and I'm in charge of History. Considering we were a part of it, it's pretty easy to teach. Minerva wants us to really emphasize the new house unity thing this year, ya know, that all for one and one for all stuff." Hermione was sure Lavender would have babbled on forever had the next person not spoken up. Seeing Lavender was only slightly painful for Hermione, though she did serve as a remainder of Ron which was making her stomach turn. If she lost that delicious breakfast over thoughts of him she'd be even more pissed off.

"Neville. 1st years. Herbology." Neville was to the point, but not mean. He simply understood how to get things done. Hermione could see why he was in charge of the 1st years. He seemed like he could command attention very easily now, a total 180 from past Neville. Though he looked about as much the same as he acted. Completely different, and dare Hermione say it, hot. Puberty had done that boy very well.

"Draco Malfoy." Hermione jumped a little bit as she had somehow forgotten he was seated next to her. Maybe because they hadn't fought or pinched each other at all. "Hermione and I will be in charge of 7th years and games. Yeah, be jealous." Hermione sighed. Of course he hadn't completely changed. The cockiness would probably always be the same.

"Hermione Granger," she gave Draco a pointed look that said he couldn't stop her from speaking just because he'd tried to introduce them both, "and like my colleague said I'll be assisting with 7th years and games. It's nice to see you all again, and it seems like I'm the only new person. If that's the case, so be it. Please be kind to me while I learn the ropes." Hermione nodded her head, satisfied with her introduction. Hermione noticed most the other years only had one person, she assumed that none of them had people that needed mentoring. She was also surprised that she hadn't been assigned to first years, as they had clearly been the largest group at dinner last night and were probably the most unruly. She made a mental note to add that to her list of questions for Draco.

"Ginny Weasley. Call me Ginevra or Weasel and you'll be sorry you even thought about doing it in the first place. I work with this dork," she motioned to Blaise, "on teaching the brats in 6th year spells and charms." Ginny winked at Hermione after she finished. Under her breath she said, "Looks like you're not the only one with a hot co-worker Herms." Hermione blushed as Ginny used her nickname for her that Hermione hadn't heard in years. She convinced herself it had nothing to do with Ginny's innuendo involving Draco and Blaise. Nope, nothing at all.

"Blaise Zabini, and like Gin said, 6th years and spells and charms. Though most of the lads only want my help with charms, charming the ladies that is." Blaise cheekily looked at Ginny and flashed a smoldering grin. She gave in and giggled causing Hermione to nearly lose it. She knew that Ginny and Harry had broken things off at the end of the war. It was both too much pressure for them and they needed to have some healthy, youthful relationships instead of the mature and dead set one they were in. Thankfully for Hermione they had remained on good terms, no fighting between her two best friends. Still, the sight of seeing Ginny actually flirt with Blaise was a little much for her exhausted brain.

Shivers went down her spine as someone whispered in her ear, "How much you wanna bet they're doing it in the broom closet before the end of the month." Draco laughed a little when Hermione jumped due to his breath, only causing more air to flow unto her exposed shoulders. 'Maybe a tank top hadn't been a good idea', she thought. She couldn't even turn and glare at him her face was so red. Maybe Ron had been mad about how she was in bed because he couldn't remember. It had been awhile…

"Alright," Blaise continued on, "so all of us know except Hermione that we get this group for one month. Then we'll get the second group in July and the last group in August. Ginny is passing out the schedules for the summer, each week will basically be the same as you know. Let's have another great year and please, for the love of Merlin, no letting your kids run loose." He looked at Theo specifically, "We don't need another incident.".

Theo mumbled his comeback incoherently to himself as we all got up and collected our schedules from Ginny. Blaise was right and it looked like every week was basically the same, with the exception of which activity station would be replaced by Quidditch. Today it was Draco and Hermione, tomorrow Ginny and Blaise, the day after it was Luna, and so on. It seemed like each grade generally had the same schedule everyday as well. Everyone met at 8:00am for breakfast, group morning meeting was at 9:30am, classes started at 10:00am and there were 3 classes before lunch at 1:00pm, then 4 more classes after that which started at 2:30pm and went until 6:30pm, the end of the day meeting was at 6:45pm and dinner followed at 7:00pm. From 9:00pm until 10:30pm the kids had free time and it was lights out by 10:45-11ish, each year leader was in charge of their years bedtime it explained.

As everyone started to head to what must be the morning meeting Hermione couldn't help the sinking feeling she had that everything was going crazy. Her life had been completely flipped upside down in a matter of days and she'd already found herself thinking about her new roommate, which was insane enough in itself, enough times that she was thoroughly questioning her sanity. Hermione had been to theater camp for a couple summers and this camp seemed similar to that, so it wasn't all too new to her. She'd get her bearings fairly fast...hopefully. She mostly hoped she could make it through the summer alive though.


	7. Starting

Author's Note: Again guys so sorry in the delay on updating this. I'm getting back into it and hope to finish it this time! I've got all the other chapters planned out and will crack on with it for you! Please let me know what you think!

* * *

Hermione was stunned by the sheer amount of kids here. There were kids all over the Great Hall, just milling about waiting for the meeting to start. She remembered someone mentioning that camp was only mandatory for the first years, but it appeared as though plenty from the following years had come had been following Draco until her attention was pulled away by the sight of the masses. She nearly slapped him when she suddenly felt a tug on her wrist, he was lucky she hadn't. He should know better than to grab an old war veteran.

Ignoring his lapse in judgement she let him lead her into the circle that had started to form. Hermione didn't think she was expected to learn all these names by the end of the month, there was simply too many, so she didn't pay too much attention during role call. They'd do it again in individual year groups anyway. Morning meeting just seemed like an excuse to make sure they weren't missing anyone from overnight and to try and wake the kids up. Hermione did like the part when they explained each year would be making up a magical emblem to project for all future meetings, that seemed like fun. Hermione even found herself thinking how this might have been an incredibly fun opportunity for her had it been an option during her Hogwarts days. She could see what Minerva was trying to get at with splitting it by year groups instead of houses, there didn't seem to be any animosity between classmates.

After going around and doing introductions again and explaining the way camp would run Luna lead everyone in a 'Sunrise Salutation'. A bit of yoga to warm up the body and keep krashers away she'd said, as if it was obvious and clear to everyone. Hermione had gotten used to Luna's ways back at Hogwarts and actually did a bit of yoga on the weekends occasionally so she kept up marginally well. Though she did squirm a little when she felt eyes resting on her back. Turning to her right she saw Draco watching her with a smirk on his face, a hint of laughter almost present. She was about to yell at him for leering and also not participating when he cut her off with a head tilt towards the rest of the circle. Hermione looked up and saw none of the other counsellor

were participating, but rather watching the children to make sure they did it and weren't slacking off. She straightened herself slowly and tried to remain dignified, though she truly just wanted to hit Draco for not telling her. Now she'd hauled off an embarrassed herself yet again. Sending him a sideways glare had to do for now, though he got the message loud and clear.

Following the large circle everyone broke up, with counsellor headed straight to their stations and students slowly gathering their things. Hermione was following Draco outside when she remembered what he'd said today's activity was. "We're headed towards that damn quidditch pitch aren't we?", she asked fully knowing the answer was yes.

"Well we aren't going to be able to fly around in the greenhouse are we Hermione? And here I thought you were the smartest witch of our age." Draco kept on towards the field and pretended not to notice the way Hermione started to drag her feet. "We have a few minutes before the 7th years show up for our first meeting, so if you hurry we can go over todays plans." He knew the idea of planning out the day, detail by detail, would calm her down at least a little.

"Well alright then, let's get a move on!" It was the first time he'd seen her take the lead while being here, but he had a nagging feeling it certainly wouldn't be the last.

* * *

"Alright, so we have our meeting with the 7th years, than class with the 1st years, 2nd years, and 3rd years, then lunch, 4th through until 7th years, and then the final meeting and dinner. After that we have time to plan until 11pm patrols to make sure everyone's down for the night. And we do this everyday? Except not quidditch most days." She said the last part happily and with hope. Even if Hermione felt more calm she still wasn't a fan of todays lesson plan, though they wouldn't technically be playing quidditch today. Thankfully Draco was not only taking the lead, but he'd made sure today would be all talking. Either explanations for younger years or field techniques and broom care for the more experienced.

"Everyday except Saturdays. Gets a bit old but these kids will keep you on your toes." Draco could see the 7th years approaching from the castle and knew they had to wrap it up. "Any questions?" He saw her start to open her mouth to let what he was sure was no less than five questions form so he cut her off. "No? That's good, because the kids are here." He nodded towards the castle.

Hermione was shocked to see such excited looking students but on second thought it was summer and the weather was exceptionally nice for once. Hermione assumed the remodel included a few temperature charms as well considering there was no way she'd normally be able to wear a tank top and shorts out at this time of year. She wasn't complaining though. It was the one highlight, literally, to her life right now. Though Hermione wasn't sure how much more shock she could take and it looked like today might be starting off with a bang. The 7th years were sprinting out towards the pitch, straight at Hermione and Draco for that matter. "I didn't know kids got that excited about even the idea of quidditch. I mean I know it's a big deal for some people but I never got the appeal." Hermione would have continued to rant on but she heard a low rumble coming from the direction of the stampeding 7th years. It sounded like they were all shouting something….but that made no sense….and yet it did. Of course he would be the most popular counsellor.

All the 7th years rushed Draco, most hugging him, all saying they missed him and wished he'd just come to teach them already. Hermione had moved past the point of shock and was simply stood watching the scene unfold in front of her. She couldn't cope with anything more than just accepting the situation. Because someone actually trying to tell her that Draco Malfoy was not only good with children but in fact great with them and they practically worshipped him would surely send her into a catatonic state of disbelief.

Draco was smirking at her through the teens, "Alright guys come on. We've got another summer to start and you've gotta give Hermione the run down. I can't be expected to teach her everything." He backed away and let the kids turn their attention to Hermione. She had collected herself just enough to close her mouth, but the teens still saw a very confused woman.

"Well", a blonde who looked about eighteen stepped forward, "we normally win anyway, but throughout camp each year gets points that go towards winning camp. Like the house cup, but the quidditch game is the biggest event so we have to win that."

"We also have specific dress up days and we get extra points if you and Draco dress up too!", this came from excited looking boy with brown hair.

Hermione raised her brows and looked towards Draco at the mention of costumes. She'd say she hardly believed he'd dress up for anything but everything had proved her wrong so far. "Alright, well I'll try my hardest and we'll just have to make sure you guys win, now won't we?" The teens rallied and everyone excitedly chattered about how they were going to crush it and there was no way they'd lose with Draco and Hermione as their counsellors. They spent the first meeting going over everyone's names and creating an emblem to project at the end of the day meeting. They'd gone with VII in an array of blue, red, green, and yellow to signify each house which Hermione had been very proud of. Draco's encouragements lay more with the fireworks proclaiming them 'Winners' that went off behind the roman numerals. But with that task done they sent the 7th years on their way, though Hermione had to admit they did seem like a great group of kids. They were all very mature so there was less arguing for their attention and things that she was sure the 1st years struggled with. Speaking of 1st years it appeared to her that she wouldn't be getting a break as there was a stampede of them headed straight for her.

After introducing herself Hermione hung back and watched Draco throughout the day. She was majorly impressed by his work with the kids and he somehow kept them listening to his every word. She'd never really noticed how charismatic he was before, though in his defence that charm was never exactly targeted at her. Hermione did admit briefly that she wouldn't mind being the target of such charms now, but mentally berated herself quickly as she had only just ended things with Ron plus there was no hope being even slightly interested in a man that would clearly never like her that way. He probably had models writing to him and ex lovers begging for him back if his reputation was at all true.

Before Hermione knew it time had flown by and it was lunch. The 3rd years were just wrapping up and heading towards the castle. Draco came and stood expectantly in front of Hermione, offering his hand to help her up. She hesitantly took it, half expecting it to be a prank though New Draco didn't seem the type, and hauled herself up to standing. "You're actually not half bad with those kids."

"Well don't sound too shocked, I wouldn't want you thinking I'm nice or anything like that." Draco teased easily as they started towards the castle themselves.

"Don't worry I don't. I'm sure you can't wait to out your current evil scheme or plot on me. Maybe you've already rigged the flat with traps."

"No," He gave her a knowing smirk, "if I wanted to trap you I'd set something up in the library."

The innuendo was clear in his tone and she couldn't help the blush that went up her neck and face as she started on a little faster towards the school. "Please Draco we're 26, I think I do a little bit more with my time than just read." She was trying to defend herself but in reality Hermione could only think of a few more things she did as hobbies, which included knitting and drawing, neither an argument to her grown social life. "Oh that's right!" She burst out making Draco jump. She'd completely forgotten that Ginny was here as well in the commotion of the morning. Hermione was looking forward to a chat with the girl for all of five seconds before she remembered what Ginny wanted to talk about.

"Yes, Granger, we know you're always right. What about this time?" Draco said in a very patient voice that only irritated Hermione.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny. And I've just remembered that Ginny is here as well, so if you don't mind taking lunch alone I may try to catch up with her." She should probably tell Ginny what had happened with Ron as well.

"Yeah that's fine, just meet me at the pitch when you're done. Don't worry about hurrying back, you're not much use today." Draco said as he went his own way into the Great Hall. Hermione then sent her patronus off with a quick message for Ginny to meet her in her room. Even if she wasn't looking forward to the conversation she was excited to talk to her friend. And maybe even get some gossip about what was going on between her and Blaise Zabini.


	8. Spill It

"Ok. Spill." Ginny was barely through the door before she started, making a beeline for the couch. She also appeared to have sandwiches and looked ready to hold them hostage until she got her answers.

Hermione just rolled her eyes and went to get them water from the sink. "There's nothing to spill because there's nothing going on Gin." Already anticipating the look that would be awaiting her, she continued. "Really, we've been civil for all of a few hours and you're acting like we've already jumped each other." She set the glasses down on the coffee table in front of Ginny and took a seat next to her on the couch. Raising her brows and emphasising she meant it Hermione took her food from Ginny.

"Oh well aren't you just Miss Boring. Plus, we both know it's bound to happen. The years have been very kind him and he looks fit in those jeans." Ginny shot her a lewd look. "And living with him it's only a matter of time before you start to notice how he's changed and gotten much better. Much…much better. In all departments really. Like not an elitist snob, but also that bod-"

"Ginny I think you're drooling on my couch. Shouldn't you be discouraging me from liking him instead of the opposite? I am dating your brother for all you know!" Hermione didn't necessarily want to have this conversation again and again but Ginny needed to know.

"No you're not. Ron came home all flustered the other day yelling about you and how dare you leave him and you'd be back, typical bullshit. He was obviously smashed. Honestly, I know he's my brother but you deserve much better Hermione and seriously, what kind of asshat dates an amazing girl for six years and doesn't lock her down? Idiot. Especially treating you the way he did, and don't deny it Herm I know he has a drinking problem among other issues, he shouldn't even be surprised you left. I'm just glad you came here and we can spend time together! Plus Draco may not be the worst way to get over a certain cretin if his reputation is true." Ginny winked at her and with that wink Hermione felt a weight she hadn't even known was there lift off her shoulders. She wasn't sure what she'd expected from the other woman but her words were just what she'd needed to hear. It'd still take a bit of time but Ron had been having issues for awhile and Hermione couldn't blame herself if the man he'd become was easier to move on from. She thought to herself how the hardest part would probably be how comfortable she'd gotten. And now she'd have to start all over possibly, and with the very little experience she had. Other than a brief stint with Krum and her six years with Ron she'd barely even looked at a guy, much less flirted with one!

"Thanks Gin." Hermione couldn't say anymore than that to express her gratitude or else she might start another water show and no one had bought a ticket to see that. "And we'll see about Draco. I'll give it to you, he's cute, but that's it. I still don't know him and if his reputation _is_ true than I don't know why he'd even go for me in the first place."

"Oh shut up Hermione! You've totally bloomed! If you're not the definition of fuckable I don't know what is. I mean I'm a prime example as well but still, hot damn girl." Ginny's tone changed slightly more serious as she continued. "But really Hermione he, or any guy, would be crazy not to go for you. Just take your time though, do whats right for you."

Hermione had gone from blushing to wanting to cry and hug her friend again and now she wanted nothing more than to stop talking about it. "Gin you're honestly too nice to me. But speaking of prime examples of what's fuckable, what's going on with Blaise?"

Ginny sighed and sank into the couch, both woman having finished their food a bit ago. "I'm not sure. I mean, you know he's flirty, but he's like that with everyone. But then so am I, I guess. I think we're both too flirtatious so I can't tell if he wants to bang me or just be like weird friends. I think I'll probably just jump him eventually if he doesn't do anything about it first." She said the last bit with a confirming nod and Hermione couldn't help but marvel at the woman's confidence. She still had to laugh at her friends antics though. They may have graduated long ago but thankfully some people just don't change.

Hermione glanced up at the clock and noticed they only had ten minutes to make it back to their stations. Draco had said he didn't mind if she was late but he clearly didn't know her if he thought she was going to miss making a good impression with these kids and trying her hardest at work. "That sounds fun Gin, let me know how it works out for you. I'm really sorry but we've got to get a move on if we don't want to leave the guys alone with tons of crazy children." Ginny made a face that implied that wouldn't be the worst thing in the world and both women headed out laughing. "Thanks again for everything Gin. I really needed to hear some of it."

"Oh don't mention it Mione, you know you're basically a sister anyway. And I'll keep you updated if you give me all the juicy details of what goes down with Malfoy. Plus I have a theory and I'd love for it to be true!" And with that Ginny waved herself off in the direction of her station and left Hermione to make her way to the pitch.


End file.
